fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dimetrodongold/Battle Royale Strageties (From DinonerdDC)
So, I'll bet that everyone who bothers to read this Blog Post probably has failed in the Battle Royale at least once. Believe me, I know it isn't easy. There are three reasons why you've probably lost: *1: Too low ranks to give an adequate fight *2: Most of your Rank 20's are super revivals *3: The time period is hard to adjust to The best way I have found to defeat the three tough opponents is to take it easy, and train hard. The first battle should be a piece of cake. if you can not defeat any of these people, you are in dire need of training! I suggest fighting against Lester, as he gives a whopping 30 points, does not attack for 3 turns, and I usually kill him in 2-3 turns. Next, I will list some good cretaceous teams. REMEMBER, NOT ALL TEAMS WILL BE ABLE TO HAVE A TEAM SKILL! Hey, I am an elite fighter and I suggest fighting against Professor Scatterly. Find me on my page. (Added by Vivosa) Daspleto (silver body) Ankylo (silver body) Tricera (silver body) This is a stall team, take advantage of Ankylo's poison spear, and Daspleto's Smash Combo for a scare-poison combo T-Rex (silver arms) Spino (silver arms) Berto (silver arms) This is an attack-based team, kill A.S.A.P! Jurrasic Guan (silver body) Compso (silver body) Allo (silver arms) This is a support team, kill fast and hard! Seismo (silver arms) Brachio (silver arms) Argento/Perso (silver arms) High LP Team, is able to take hits and deal damage. Hard If you need any help, just ask and post on my page. DinonerdDC I have a great team for the Ribular Battle Royale: T-Rex Lord, Giga Raja, Teffla. SUPER STRONG Burn em' Shake em' up Blow em' away Super Evolved Eayhem gone WWIIILLLDDD!!!! -TyrannoLord727272727272 Just one thing to remember, Tyrannolord727272727272, most teams have at least one very strong support vivo (compso, guan, sopteryx etc.) Just be careful with the negative support effects by giga raja and trex lord when the people use a team swap skill (mighty stomp, titanis buster etc.) Good team though!!!!! DinonerdDC If you dont want to spend all that time training, I have found that the Payback, Infection, and Confuse effects work wonders. Hope it helps!! Papygonrulez You can try Tricera, Raja and Sungari. You can use team skills! Use Charge and Enflame. Next turn, destroy your opponent with Raja Vice. I have done over 1000 damage with this!!! Sejiuce I have also found out that scare skills work wonders, especially when teamed up with enrage skills. Use Vivos that have 100% success rates, and the battle royal should be a piece of cake. DinonerdDC One team i would suggest is Peloro(silver head),Coelanth(silver head)and Tophis(silver head).Coelanth is even better than ZongaZonga because Coelanth Power has 230 FP while Necromancy costs a whopping 400 FP.It's Confuse skill will work wonders,and since Peloro has Red Spark,This team can also enrage.Also,If you're sort of a gambler,try Tophis Hiss.Tophis can also do sleep skills,which is useful.Since Tophis is compatible with everything,and Coelanth and Peloro are Fire types,you can use team skills.Hope this works! Sincerely,Anonymous. Remember, Super Evolvers can not be used in any of the battle royales. As a general rule be prepared for any tactic. While you should be careful of the stall teams, you should also be careful not to spend too much time setting up. As a side note, all unlockable Vivosaurs are restricted as well. Category:Blog posts